Pledis High School
by Matcha Bars
Summary: Ekskul vocal, dance, dan band adalah tiga ekskul dengan jumlah anggota paling sedikit dan tidak pernah bisa akur di Pledis High School. Sekarang, ketiga ekskul ini harus disatukan menjadi ekskul seni. "Jika kalian tidak mau disatukan, maka silahkan bersaing untuk mendapatkan tempat di sekolah ini!" SVT! JeongCheol! JiHan! Verkwan! SeokSoon! SoonHoon! Meanie! JunHao! WonHui! GyuHao!
1. Introducing

**INTRODUCING**

"Kita disatukan? Yang benar saja!"

.

.

Welcome to Pledis High School, pals!

Pledis High School merupakan sekolah menengah atas yang letaknya berada di Seoul. Sekolah ini memiliki bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar, jumlah pengajar yang tidak terlalu banyak, serta siswa-siswi yang tidak terlalu menonjol dalam bidang akademik. Singkatnya, Pledis High School adalah sekolah menengah atas biasa. Terlalu biasa.

Meski biasa-biasa saja, sekolah ini juga memiliki banyak jenis ekstrakulikuler, sama seperti sekolah-sekolah lainnya. Menariknya, dari sekian banyak ekskul yang ada, terdapat tiga jenis ekskul yang paling terkenal di sekolah, yaitu Ekskul Vocal, Dance, dan Band. Bukan karena apa-apa. Ketiga ekskul ini terkenal, justru karena ekskul ini memiliki anggota yang paling sedikit dan paling tidak diminati di seantero sekolah.

Nah, sebelum bercerita lebih lanjut, mari berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengan ketiga ekskul ini.

Yang pertama adalah Ekskul Vocal. Ekskul ini adalah ekskul yang paling lama didirikan di antara ketiga ekskul tersebut. Pernah beberapa kali menjuarai perlombaan paduan suara, vocal group, bahkan solo. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir, Ekskul Vocal hanya memiliki lima anggota saja. Padahal, ekskul ini sebelumnya pernah menjadi ekskul terpopuler di masanya. Alasan banyak siswa atau pun siswi yang tidak ingin mengikuti ekskul ini adalah 10% menganggap vocal group adalah hal yang kuno, 20% tidak percaya diri dengan suara sendiri, dan 70% mengaku tidak memiliki nyali untuk berurusan dengan si ketua ekskul.

 **Lee Jihoon :** Ketua Ekskul Vocal. Siswa tingkat dua. Jutek. Hobinya menyendiri jika sedang berkonsentrasi dalam membuat lagu. Karena sifat juteknya, dia sering sekali memarahi para anggota vocal jika bermalas-malasan dalam berlatih. Juga terkadang, tanpa sadar memelototi orang-orang yang dianggap mengganggu.

 **Yoon Jeonghan :** Siswa tingkat tiga. Cantik. Sudah cantik, baik pula. Tidak heran jika Jeonghan menjadi idola di sekolah. Selain memiliki hobi tidur dimana saja dan kapan saja, Jeonghan juga memiliki hobi menyanyi beriringkan petikan gitar oleh Jisoo. Sang mantan kekasih.

 **Hong Jisoo :** Siswa tingkat tiga. _Gentle_. Yup, hobinya memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi bersama Jeonghan. Jisoo merupakan anak dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya se-Korea Selatan, tapi tidak sombong. Dia sempat bersekolah di Amerika selama tiga tahun, yang kemudian menjadi alasan dari putusnya hubungan antara dirinya dan Jeongahan.

 **Lee Seokmin :** Siswa tingkat dua. Berisik. Anggota ekskul vocal yang memiliki hidung paling panjang ini, paling berisik, namun paling pandai dalam urusan bernyanyi. Harus sering-sering diingatkan untuk menjaga _image_ -nya jika sedang berada di depan umum oleh Jihoon. Menurut Jihoon, seorang penyanyi seharusnya memiliki _image_ yang elegan.

 **Boo Seungkwan :** Siswa tingkat satu. Cerewet. Hobinya _update_ berita-berita terbaru dan bergossip. Teman bergossipnya tentu saja Jeonghan. Seokmin terkadang ikut menambahi. Meski begitu, suara yang dimiliki Seungkwan terkenal sangat merdu. Selevel suara merdunya Seokmin. Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini Seungkwan sedang menjalani proses diet demi menarik hati seseorang.

Yang kedua adalah Ekskul Dance. Ekskul ini didirikan setelah dua tahun ekskul vocal berdiri. Sampai hari ini, belum ada piala yang dapat disumbangkan oleh para anggotanya. Pihak sekolah dinilai tidak memberikan dukungan lebih bagi ekskul ini, namun di sisi lain para anggotanya juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun. Karena bagi mereka, diperbolehkan untuk menari di sekolah saja sudah membuat mereka bahagia. Alasan para siswa dan siswi tidak berminat mengikuti ekskul ini, tentu karena tidak adanya prestasi yang dapat dibanggakan, fasilitas yang kurang memadai, dan tidak banyak yang pandai menari. Sejauh ini, ekskul dance memiliki empat anggota aktif.

 **Kwon Soonyoung :** Ketua Ekskul Dance. Siswa tingkat dua. Santai. Soonyoung tidak pernah memaksa anggotanya untuk berlatih terlalu keras. Hobinya selain menciptakan gerakan tarian adalah membawa komik kemana-mana. Katanya, Jika sedang bosan bisa dipakai untuk membaca, jika sedang mengantuk bisa diletakkan di wajah untuk menutupi liur.

 **Wen Junhui :** Siswa tingkat dua. Pecicilan. Paling tidak bisa diam dan terkadang suka heboh sendiri. Meski begitu, anggota ekskul dance yang biasa dipanggil Jun ini adalah yang paling perhatian dengan anggotanya yang lain. Karena berasal dari China, Jun juga sangat ahli dalam _wushu_. Dirinya telah menetap di Korea bersama orang tuanya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, sehingga tidak terlalu terkendala dalam bahasa.

 **Xu Minghao :** Siswa tingkat dua. _Swag_. Sama seperti Jun, Minghao juga berasal dari China dan telah cukup lama menetap di Korea. Hobinya adalah _b-boying_ di pinggir jalan. Iya, di pinggir jalan bersama teman-teman komunitas _b-boy_ yang lain. Karena lebih sering main di jalan, membuat Minghao tidak begitu banyak menghabiskan waktunya di ekskul dance.

 **Lee Chan :** Siswa tingkat satu. Polos. Idolanya sejak lahir adalah Michael Jackson. Bahkan, menurut cerita orang tuanya, sejak dalam kandungan, Chan hanya akan menendang-nendang jika didengarkan alunan lagu dari King of Pop tersebut. Chan ini yang paling sering bertanya dengan hyungnya di ekskul dance. Maklum, anaknya masih polos.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Ekskul Band. Ekskul ini sejujurnya merupakan ekskul yang cukup populer di kalangan para murid. Selain terkenal dengan personilnya yang keren dan tampan, ekskul ini juga memiliki segudang prestasi. Paling banyak menyumbangkan piala dengan menjuarai festival band, meskipun usianya adalah yang paling muda di antara kedua ekskul yang lain. Ketua yang pertama dari ekskul ini dulunya, telah menerapkan pembatasan anggota yang hanya menjadi empat anggota saja. Empat anggota tersebut kemdian akan diganti setiap tiga tahun sekali. Jadi, kekurangan peminat sebenarnya bukanlah alasan mengapa ekskul ini memiliki anggota yang sedikit.

 **Choi Seungcheol :** Ketua ekskul band. Siswa tingkat tiga. Ambisius. Posisinya dalam band adalah sebagai _bassist_. Paling bersemangat dan selalu memberikan energi positif kepada anggotanya yang lain. Pernah dekat dengan salah satu anggota club vocal, namun itu sebelum ada anak pindahan dari Amerika yang menganggunya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Siswa tingkat dua. Kalem. Anggota band yang satu ini memang tidak banyak bicara, namun suaranya adalah yang paling merdu di antara yang lain. Yup, dia adalah sang _vocalist_. Selain bernyanyi, kesukaannya yang lain adalah membaca buku. Wonwoo suka membaca buku apa saja. Ia akan membaca buku tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu.

 **Kim Mingyu :** Siswa tingkat dua. Tampan. Posisinya dalam band adalah sebagai _guitarist_. Dia adalah idola para murid karena ketampanan dan keramahannya. Tapi karena hal itu, Mingyu justru sering dianggap sebagai _playboy_ di sekolah. Oh iya, jika sedang bosan, biasanya Mingyu akan menjahili Wonwoo yang sedang serius membaca.

 **Chwe Hansol** : Siswa tingkat satu. Aktif. Posisinya dalam band adalah sebagai _drummer_ , jadi tidak heran jika Hansol tidak bisa diam. Cuek juga. Satu tambahan lagi, Hansol ini adalah blasteran Amerika yang belum pernah sekali pun menginjak tanah Amerika. Jika sedang sedang tidak berbicara, ia sering kali dikira sebagai warga negara asing.

For Your Information, ketiga ekskul ini memiliki ruang latihan yang letaknya bersebelahan. Dari Barat ke Timur adalah ruang ekskul dance, vocal, dan kemudian band. Ruangan latihan yang tidak kedap suara ini yang kemudian sering kali memicu pertengkaran di antara ketiganya. Seperti saat-saat ketiganya memiliki jadwal latihan yang sama.

"Oke, Jisoo hyung, iramanya seperti yang aku bilang tadi, ya!" Ujar Jihoon kepada Jisoo yang telah siap bersama gitarnya.

Jisoo mengangguk mantap. Ia mengetuk gitarnya tiga kali sebagai aba-aba, sebelum memetiknya. Namun yang terdengar justru…

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALA

DANCE DANCE DANCE

…yang terdengar justru alunan musik dari tape di ruangan sebelah kiri. Para anggota ekskul vocal masing-masing telah menutup telinganya dengan tangan. Jisoo bahkan harus memindahkan gitarnya ke lantai demi melindungi telinganya.

I WANT TO BREAK FREE

I WANT TO BREAK FREE

I WANT TO BREAK FREE FROM YOUR LIES-

Ditambah dengan lengkingan, serta bunyi-bunyian dari alat musik yang semakin menambah pening, ini tidaklah main-main. Para anggota ekskul vocal mana mungkin dapat berlatih dalam kondisi seperti ini. Maka sebagai ketua ekskul yang bijak, Jihoon memutuskan untuk melancarkan serangan bersama para anggotanya.

Para anggota ekskul vocal keluar dari ruangan mereka cepat-cepat, masih sambil menutupi telinga masing-masing. "Lakukan seperti biasa!" intruksi dari Jihoon, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari para anggotanya

Jihoon, Jeonghan dan Jisoo berjalan ke ruangan band, sementara Seungkwan dan Seokmin berjalan menuju ruangan Dance. Tidak perlu embel-embel mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu – karena tidak akan terdengar – mereka langsung menerobos masuk, fokus pada satu tujuan mereka, menarik kabel dari stop kontaknya, lantas melenggang pergi meninggalkan para empat lelaki lain yang mengomel di belakang.

Baik anggota ekskul dance maupun ekskul band, keduanya tidak ada yang terima dengan perlakuan seenaknya dari ekskul vocal tersebut. Mereka sama-sama keluar dari ruangannya masing-masing demi mengejar para anggota ekskul vocal yang telah akan kembali ke ruangannya, menahan anggota ekskul vocal tersebut, lantas melakukan protes.

"Eh, jangan bertindak seenaknya, ya!" Protes Seungcheol setelah menarik bahu Jihoon.

"Jika tidak mau diperlakukan begini, seharusnya kalian dapat menurunkan volume dari alat musik kalian!" Balas Jihoon.

"Kita jadi tidak bisa berlatih karena ulah kalian dan kalian!" Tambah Seungkwan, bergantian menunjuk anggotan ekskul dance dan ekskul band.

"Kalian pikir suara kalian yang cempreng itu tidak mengganggu?" Balas Soonyoung.

"Eh, jangan menghina suara kami, ya!" Balas Jeonghan yang tersinggung. "Kalian pikir kalian telah dapat menari dengan baik?!"

"Tentu!" Balas anggota ekskul dance berbarengan. Yang tentu membuat si cantik Jeonghan menjadi naik darah.

Dan, pertengkaran pun tidak dapat terhindarkan lagi. Setelah Jeonghan maju untuk menjambak rambut Soonyoung, para anggota vocal yang lain, bahkan para anggota band juga ikut melakukan serangan.

Sementara itu di ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Jadi begitu Pak Guru Jung. Saya harap anda dapat mengatasinya, mengingat anda adalah guru yang bertanggung jawab terhadap ketiga ekskul ini."

Kim Jungah, selaku kepala sekolah dari Pledis High School sedang membicarakan permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi oleh sekolah mereka saat ini kepada salah satu pembimbing ekskul, Jung Yunho. Karena jumlah guru yang terbatas, membuat guru-guru di sekolah ini dapat menjadi pembimbing untuk lebih dari satu ekskul.

Yunho menegakkan kepalanya, setelah beberapa saat menunduk untuk menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah, akan saya usahakan, Bu Kepala Sekolah." Katanya kemudian.

Jungah tersenyum. Senyuman yang menunjukkan kelelahan di wajah cantiknya. "Bagus kalau begitu. Ini kunci ruangannya." Ia menyodorkan sebuah anak kunci kepada Yunho, dan Yunho menerimanya sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Saya permisi dulu."

Yunho keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, masih dengan memandangi anak kunci dalam genggamannya. Sembari berjalan pun, pandangan Yunho masih belum lepas dari anak kunci tersebut.

Baru saja, kepala sekolah memintanya untuk menggabungkan ketiga ekskul yang ia bimbing dalam satu ruangan. Kepala sekolah bilang, sekolah membutuhkan tiga ruangan tersebut untuk dialih fungsikan menjadi ruangan belajar, dan ruangan ekskul mereka hanya dapat diganti dengan satu ruangan gudang yang telah lama tak terpakai.

Yunho tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikan hal tersebut kepada anak-anak. Anak-anak justru sering kali meminta ruangan baru yang kedap suara, yang lebih baik dari ruangan mereka saat ini. Dan sekarang, Yunho harus menyampaikan bahwa ruangan baru mereka adalah ruangan bekas gudang.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Yunho sebenarnya juga tidak yakin apakah ketiga ekskul tersebut dapat disatukan dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Ruangan yang bersebelahan saja sering kali membuat hubungan mereka menjadi tidak akur.

Yunho masih memikirkan kata-kata yang paling baik untuk menyampaikan berita tersebut kepada anak-anak, selagi langkahnya menuntun dirinya menuju ke ruang ekskul yang ia bimbing. Ekskul vocal, ekskul dance, dan ekskul band. Seharusnya jika telah hampir sampai di belokan koridor, Yunho telah dapat mendengar alunan musik dari ruang ekskul dance, atau suara merdu dari ekskul vocal, atau mungkin suara berat Wonwoo yang menyatu bersama alunan dari alat musik band.

Namun ia masih belum mendengar apa-apa, membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Sontak, Yunho mempercepat langkahnya. Apalagi setelah jeritan dan makian mulai masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya, yang semakin membenarkan perasaan tidak enaknya. "Astaga, anak-anak ini!" Gerutu Yunho.

"Akh! Jangan tarik rambutku!"

"Ini baju mahal, jangan sembarangan disentuh!"

"Kau berani memukul kepalaku?!"

"Aw, kakiku!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Hentikan! Hentikan!" Yunho memaksa menerobos masuk di antara kegaduhan tersebut. Berusaha melidungi kepalanya sendiri dengan lengan. "Hey! Kubilang hentikan! HENTIKAAAN!"

Dan suasana pun berhasil berubah hening. Ketigabelas anak laki-laki yang sebelumnya sibuk merusuh, kini diam di tempatnya masing-masing. Masih dengan pandangan yang penuh amarah dan penampilan yang luar biasa kacau.

Yunho menghela napas panjang demi menenangkan diri. Dengan mata elangnya, Yunho melihati anak-anak bimbingannya tersebut satu per satu.

"Dengarkan aku," Kata Yunho setelah sebelumnya berdeham membersihkan tenggorokan. "mulai hari ini, kita akan pindah ruangan."

Ketigabelasnya, tidak terkecuali, saling menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia satu sama lain. Hanya kepada sesama anggota ekskul saja tentunya.

"Dan mulai hari ini juga," Kata yunho lagi. "ekskul vocal, ekskul dance, dan ekskul band akan berada di bawah ekskul yang sama, yaitu ekskul seni."

Bagaikan tersambar petir, kata-kata dari Yunho barusan tentu melunturkan senyuman di wajah anak-anak tersebut.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Jihoon yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Kami adalah tiga ekskul yang berbeda!" Soonyoung kemudian menambahkan.

"Ekskul band tidak akan pernah bisa digabungkan bersama ekskul yang lain!" Seungcheol juga ikut tidak menerima.

Sekali lagi, Yunho hanya dapat menghela napas panjang. Ya, ia telah memperkirakan bahwa reaksi yang diterimanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Ayo, kemasi barang kalian. Kita akan pindah ruangan hari ini juga." Ujarnya sambil berniat berlalu. Namun tentu, anak-anak tidak mungkin dapat menurut semudah itu.

"Saem, kami tidak mau!" Protes Jeonghan. Dan yang lainnya sibuk mengiyakan hingga menimbulkan suara bising di telinga Yunho.

Yunho pun berbalik dan menatap mereka tajam. "Kalian tidak mau?" Tanyanya dingin.

Ketigabelas anak itu serentak menggeleng.

"Baik, kalau kalian tidak mau. Itu berarti kalian harus bersaing satu sama lain untuk mempertahankan ekskul kalian masing-masing." Ujar Yunho. "Sekolah sedang memangkas jumlah ekskul demi mengurangi jumlah pengeluaran, dan aku hanya diperbolehkan untuk mempertahankan satu ekskul saja. Jika kalian tidak mau disatukan, maka silahkan bersaing untuk mendapatkan tempat di sekolah ini!"

Tidak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Baik anggota ekskul vocal, dance, maupun band, masing-masing hanya dapat saling lirik. Semenjak ketiga ekskul ini ada, mereka bertiga memang telah bersaing. Selalu bersaing menjadi yang terbaik di acara tahunan sekolah, bersaing mendapatkan prestasi paling banyak, namun bersaing untuk menghilangkan ekskul yang lain, adalah hal yang tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas di pikiran mereka.

Untuk sesaat mereka menjadi galau sendiri.

Bisakah mereka saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan tempat di sekolah ini?

 **-TBC-**

FF Chaptered baru hohoho... Kali ini semua member seventeen yang jadi main castnya. Ada yang berminat? Berminat?

Reviewnya juseyooo :3


	2. Episode 1

Maaf, karena telah meninggalkan ff ini selama hampir setahun ( ._.)

 **Episode 1**

"Ruangan Baru _Kita_ "

Yunho mendorong daun pintu dengan pinggiran dan kenop yang mengarat, menyerbakkan butiran debu dan membuat bersin siapa saja saat daun pintu itu membuat celah. Protes demi protes pun menguar dari balik punggungnya.

" _Saem_ , sungguhan ini ruang latihan kami yang baru, bukan sarang pembuat TBC?" Jeonghan, tangan sebelah kirinya digunakan untuk menutupi hidung dan mulut, sementara tangannya yang kanan dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah demi menghalau debu.

Yunho memperhatikan gudang di depannya lekat.

Penasaran, Chan melongokkan kepala ke dalam dan bersedekap setelahnya. "Ini bahkan lebih sempit dari ruang kelas!"

Yunho masih memperhatikan gudang di depannya lebih lekat.

"Sudah, ekskul band cukup berlatih di studioku saja. Ayo!" Mingyu menyeletuk, lantas memberikan aba-aba kepada anggotanya untuk tidak membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi disini. Ketiganya menurut dan memutar badan.

Tersadar bahwa jumlah murid bimbingannya terancam berkurang, Yunho buru-buru menghalangi jalan keempatnya dengan merentangkan tangan. " _Eits_ , tunggu!" Ia berseru, lantas berkecak pinggang memberi kesan angkuh. "Kalian mau coba kabur, _huh_?"

" _Saem_ , kami mau latihan. Oke?" Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tetapi dadanya ditahan dengan cekatan oleh Yunho. Ia memutar bola mata.

"Kalian mau latihan? Bagus! Ayo, kita bereskan semua kekacauan ini dan mulai latihan kita!" balas Yunho. Semangat dalam senyumnya bahkan lebih membara dari api unggun anak pramuka, membuat anggota ekskul band meringis.

"Untuk apa? Kami tidak butuh ruangan bekas ini. Rumahku bahkan punya studio yang lebih layak!" Mingyu tak mau kalah.

Namun, bukan Yunho namanya bila tidak lebih tidak mau kalah. " _O-ho_! Kau lupa peraturan di sekolah ini, Mingyu? Segala kegiatan ekskul hanya boleh dilaksanakan di sekolah. Jika kalian berlatih di luar area sekolah, maka itu berarti ekskul band secara otomatis dinyatakan mengundurkan diri dan dicoret dari daftar ekskul. Itu yang kalian inginkan?"

"Ap—"

"Sudah, Mingyu." lerai Seungcheol, menahan Mingyu dan memosisikan dirinya menjadi tameng pengganti. "Bapak, sebegitu inginnya kami ikut dalam permainan ini?" Ketua ekskul itu berkata dingin. Sorot tajam yang biasa hanya ia pamerkan di atas panggung, kini sudah menancap pada dua mata lain di depannya. _Well_ , bila guru pembimbing itu menginginkan sebuah permainan, maka Seungcheol akan melayaninya dengan senang hati.

Yunho menarik satu sudut bibir; _semudah ini menyulut anak SMA_. "Tentu, jika kalian tidak keberatan."

"Kami akan menang. Lihat saja!" Setelahnya, Seungcheol memberi isyarat kepada seluruh anggotanya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba itu. Meski Mingyu sempat menolak, Hansol yang membelalak tidak percaya, hingga Wonwoo yang—ya, meski hanya menunjukkan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja, tetapi pemuda itu sempat mengerutkan pangkal hidungnya sebelum melangkah masuk.

Senyum terkembang di bibir guru pembimbing mereka, kecuali ketika mendapati sembilan laki-laki lainnya masih hanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil bergumam ragu, ia pun tersentak.

"Hei, kalian menunggu apa? Ayo, ayo, cepat bereskan ruang latihan kita! Dengan begitu kita tidak perlu terjangkit TBC seperti yang Jeonghan khawatirkan. Dan, apa tadi, Chan, tidak seluas ruang kelas? Yang benar saja! Kita tidak perlu ruangan untuk tiga puluh orang sementara kita hanya bertiga belas disini. Ah, empat belas jika bersamaku!"

Begitulah, bagaimana Yunho mendorong punggung murid-muridnya untuk bergegas, bersama dirinya yang terus meracaukan kalimat-kalimat itu tanpa peduli pentingnya fungsi tanda _titik_.

.

.

" _Ugh_!"

Menarik kain putih yang menutupi beberapa pasang meja dan kursi lama yang tak terpakai, Jeonghan harus rela wajah cantiknya diserbu jutaan partikel debu berterbangan. Ia terpaksa kembali meletakkan telapak tangan di depan mulut dan hidung sebagai masker dadakan.

" _Ck_! Bujangan tua itu sungguhan ingin aku terkena TBC." rutuknya, dan harus terbatuk-batuk dengan heboh setelahnya akibat tidak sengaja menelan debu.

Tenggorokannya masih gatal, matanya juga masih berair saat sehelai masker entah dari mana diulurkan tepat di depan wajahnya yang menunduk. Jeonghan segera mengangkat kepala untuk mengetahui siapa malaikat berhati baik tersebut.

"Pakai ini." Suara berat itu teredam oleh masker lain yang telah menutupi separuh wajahnya, tetapi Jeonghan sangat mengenali kedua mata besar itu. Manik indah milik ketua ekskul band.

Masih sedikit kaget, Jeonghan berusaha mengendalikan diri dan meraih masker yang diulurkan kepadanya dengan sedikit canggung seraya menggumamkan terima kasih. Jeonghan lupa kapan pastinya, yang jelas akhir-akhir ini ketua ekskul band itu memang sering sekali melakukan interaksi dengan dirinya. Hanya interaksi-interaksi kecil, sih; tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai.

Setelah memastikan tali-tali masker terkait dengan baik pada kedua telinganya, Jeonghan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya… bersama Seungcheol.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Tangan-tangan Jeonghan yang semula bertumpu pada kursi untuk ia angkat, tiba-tiba saja telah berpindah posisi ke dalam genggaman tangan-tangan lain secara semena-mena. Ia baru saja hendak membentak kalau seandainya Seungcheol yang dengan tidak sopan menggenggam tangannya, tetapi ini Joshua. Terlebih, pemuda itu memberikannya senyum simpul yang hangat.

Jenghan membuang napas gusar. "Aku bisa dimarahi Pak Tua itu jika tidak melakukannya." Meski sedikit tidak rela, Jeonghan tetap menarik tangannya untuk ia selipkan pada saku celana.

"Ya, tetapi tidak di tempat penuh debu seperti ini. Kau bisa lakukan pekerjaan yang lain. Ah, memindahkan barang-barang dari ruangan kita yang lama, misalnya? Tapi, jangan yang berat-berat, nanti kau bisa kelelahan."

Ide yang bagus juga untuk seorang Jeonghan yang tidak menyukai pekerjaan berat. Apalagi, Joshua sudah memutar badannya dan sedikit memberikan dorongan di punggung sebagai isyarat untuk segera keluar dari neraka debu ini. Jeonghan mana mungkin menolak untuk segera angkat kaki.

 _Duh_ , Joshua… kalau masih seperhatian ini bagaimana Jeonghan bisa migrasi ke hati lainnya.

Hanya saja, yang Jeonghan tidak tahu setelah ia meninggalkan ruangan, dirinya juga ikut meninggalkan Seungcheol yang menatap lawannya tajam dan Joshua yang membalasnya dengan seringai kemenangan.

.

.

Soonyoung menggendong _tape_ keluar dari ruang latihan ekskul dance yang lama, saat dirinya melihat Jihoon sedang melenggang sambil menggendong kardus. Ia berlari kecil untuk mengejar.

"Hah… aku tidak menyangka kita akan berakhir pada ekskul yang sama." katanya, setelah berhasil menyejajarkan langkah.

Jihoon segera menatap skeptis lawan bicara tak diundangnya. "Kau siapa, ya?"

"Ha?"

Jihoon menghentikan langkah, Soonyoung juga ikut berhenti dengan wajah melongo.

"Selama berstatus sebagai ketua ekskul dance, kau dilarang berbicara denganku. Kau lupa?" tukas Jihoon sengit. Tak memedulikan postur badannya yang lebih mungil atau bentuk wajahnya yang lebih imut, ketua ekskul vokal itu tak pernah gentar untuk menampakkan kejutekannya.

Soonyoung mendengus. "Sungguhan? Bahkan di saat tidak ada orang seperti ini?"

"Tiga langkah." titah Jihoon. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya, bahwa lawan bicaranya itu masih bergeming. Jadi, ia memerintah lagi lebih tegas. "Tiga langkah!"

Meski mencibir, Soonyoung tetap mengambil tiga langkah ke belakang untuk membuat jarak di antara dirinya dan tetangga sebelah rumahnya—sekaligus sahabat sejak ia masih belajar berjalan—itu, hanya agar pemuda itu puas.

"Hah… padahal baru tadi kita beres-beres kelas ya, Soonyoung. Sekarang sudah disuruh beres-beres lagi."

Seokmin, yang notabene adalah teman sekelas Soonyoung, ikutan nimbrung pada perang dingin antar sahabat itu tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia menghentikan langkah saat dirasa Soonyoung tak kunjung berjalan dan hanya menoleh padanya sekilas. Kebingungan, Seokmin mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung dan langsung disambut oleh ekspresi garang ketua ekskulnya.

"Kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Sini!" Bukan hanya dirinya, Jihoon juga tak suka bila anggotanya berinteraksi dengan musuh bebuyutan ekskul mereka ( _read_ : ekskul dance dan ekskul band).

Maka, Seokmin terbirit-birit mengejar Jihoon yang sudah mulai berjalan dengan kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang gitar. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang sambil berkata "Aku duluan!" tanpa suara kepada teman sebangkunya.

Soonyoung hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan singkat.

"Dasar, kurcaci! Juteknya itu apa sungguhan tidak bisa hilang? Hah… untung sayang." Dan, Soonyoung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sembari bersenandung ringan.

.

.

 _Srek… Srek…_

"Hei, debunya mengenai kepalaku!"

Wonwoo melirik ke bawah, mendapati salah satu anggota ekskul dance yang tidak ia ketahui namanya sedang mengusak rambutnya gusar. Ia hampir terjengkang dari kursi tempatnya berdiri saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menatapnya garang seolah ia baru saja melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal.

"Maaf." Akhirnya Wonwoo bergumam, bermaksud ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan ventilasi dari debu, tetapi laki-laki itu berujar lagi.

"Mungkin kau bisa bergeser sedikit ke kanan, agar debunya tidak mengenai kepalaku. Aku kan harus mengelap kaca ini."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu mengambil langkah ke kanan supaya urusannya cepat selesai, tetapi lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berdiri di atas sebuah kursi yang tidak panjang. Alhasil, kakinya tergelincir dan ia harus rela membiarkan dirinya mengetahui rasa jatuh.

Wonwoo sudah terpekik kecil, bahkan pasrah hingga menutup kedua matanya. Namun, tubuhnya tak kunjung juga menyentuh lantai keramik. Ia jadi curiga. Tersadar bahwa dirinya tidaklah jatuh ke lantai, Wonwoo buru-buru mengangkat kelopak mata hanya untuk dihadapkan pada wajah khawatir milik Mingyu. Ya, rupanya ia sudah jatuh ke dalam pelukan seorang Kim Mingyu.

Dan, ini gila. Sebab tiba-tiba dunia menjadi tidak mengenal detik waktu dan hanya ada detak jantungnya saja yang berpacu untuk didengar.

Wonwoo pasti sudah gila.

"Permisi, apa ini waktunya menonton drama?"

Dengan gangguan tersebut, kesadaran Wonwoo akhirnya kembali. Ia buru-buru mendorong dada Mingyu dan segera menapakkan kakinya ke lantai tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Satu anggota ekskul dance lagi yang tidak ia ketahui namanya berjalan melewati mereka dengan sebuah ember di masing-masing tangan. Pengganggu itu menghampiri temannya yang terkikik geli menyambut kedatangannya.

"Hao, jangan suka menggoda orang begitu!" kata anggota ekskul dance yang menyebabkan Wonwoo harus mengalami kejadian memalukan seperti tadi.

"Tidak kok, Jun hyung." balasnya, mengopor kain baru yang sudah diperasnya dari ember yang ia bawa kepada laki-laki itu. Namun, baru sedetik saja mengatakan tidak, ia sudah kembali mengalihkan fokus pada pasangan dari ekskul band yang masing-masing masih berdiam diri dengan wajah bersemu. "Kupikir kalian ekskul band, ternyata mahir bermain drama juga." cibirnya lagi, seakan ejekan yang pertama masih belum cukup.

Junhui jadi semakin terpingkal meski dirinya sedang sibuk menyapukan kain pada permukaan kaca.

Wonwoo mendengus.

"Lain kali hati-hati, hyung." Mendengar suara Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu dengan manik milik pemuda itu, dan cepat-cepat ia alihkan lagi sebab masih tak sanggup. "Sini, biar aku yang bersihkan ventilasinya. Hyung kerjakan yang lain saja."

Mau bagaimana lagi, kemoceng dalam genggamannya sudah diambil alih oleh Mingyu. Pemuda tinggi itu juga sudah naik ke atas kursi. Jadi, setelah memberikan tatapan dingin terakhir kepada duo menyebalkan itu, Wonwoo segera pergi untuk mencari pekerjaan lain yang mungkin bisa ia bantu.

.

.

Setelah mendapat omelan dari ketua ekskulnya akibat beberapa berkas penting seperti piagam penghargaan tak dibawanya serta dari ruangan mereka yang lama, Seungkwan tergopoh-gopoh beranjak dari tempatnya duduk mengistirahatkan diri menuju pintu ruangan mereka yang baru. Ia merutuki Jihoon yang hobi mengomel, serta merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa sepelupa itu di saat memiliki ketua yang hobi mengomel. Jika tidak cepat kembali membawa berkas-berkas yang ditinggalkannya, bisa dipastikan bahwa saat kembali nanti ia akan mendapatkan sesi omelan yang kedua.

 _Uh-oh_ , sekarang apalagi? Seseorang yang menghadang jalan keluarnya?

Melihat sepasang sepatu kets hitam di hadapan ujung sepatunya, Seungkwan mengumpat pelan dan bergeser ke kanan. Namun, pemilik sepatu itu mengikutinya ke kanan. Jadi, ia mengambil langkah besar ke kiri, dan pemilik sepatu itu masih mengikutinya ke kiri.

Ia mengangkat kepala gusar. "Apa yang—" Hanya sebatas itu, sebab kata-katanya mendadak menghilang setelah mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah mengganggu jalannya di depan pintu.

Dia adalah seseorang berparas _bule_ bernama Hansol, anggota ekskul band yang sangat keren. Yang paling utama adalah incaran hatinya Seungkwan sejak hari pertama masa orientasi.

Seungkwan jadi gelapan. Bagaimana jika kekasih hatinya itu sedang buru-buru? Ia pun bergeser ke samping untuk memberi jalan sambil berseru "Silahkan, jalan duluan."

"Silahkan, jalan duluan."

Oh, tidak! Mereka mengatakannya bersamaan! Dia ingin Seungkwan yang jalan duluan, maka Seungkwan harus menurutinya agar tidak menyakiti hati pemuda keren itu. "Oh, baiklah."

"Oke!"

 _Ouch_! Mereka harus rela bertabrakan dahi akibat mengambil langkah maju di waktu yang sama. Seungkwan meringis dan mengusap dahinya yang perih. Bila dahinya perih, maka dahi laki-laki itu juga perih, kan? Seungkwan panik. Buru-buru ia mengangkat kepala untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah sakit? Aku akan mengambil obat!" cerocosnya tanpa sadar, dan hendak beranjak untuk mengambilkan kotak obat.

Namun, pergelangan tangannya ditahan. Sebelah tangan milik laki-laki itu yang tidak digunakan untuk mengusap dahi telah memegang tangannya erat (oke, ini hanya imajinasi Seungkwan sebab Hansol hanya sekadar memegang tangannya agar tidak kemana-mana). Dan, sekarang pegangan tangan itu telah dilepas. Seungkwan menyentuh pergelangan tangannnya hati-hati.

"Tidak usah." kata Hansol, sudah tidak mengusapi dahinya lagi. "Kau lewatlah duluan." Ia mengambil langkah ke samping, memberikan ruang bagi Seungkwan agar dapat lewat dan membiarkan pemuda itu melewati pintu duluan.

Sedikit membungkuk canggung, Seungkwan melewatinya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih yang teramat malu-malu. Seungkwan berjalan cepat agar Hansol tidak sempat mendapati wajahnya yang telah memerah, semerah kepiting rebus. Setelah sampai di ruangannya yang lama, Seungkwan baru leluasa untuk berteriak dan melompat-lompat akibat kegirangan. Ia bahkan sempat menciumi pergelangan tangannya beberapa kali dan bertekad tidak akan mencuci tangannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Sayangnya, semua euforia itu harus cepat berakhir setelah bayangan akan Jihoon yang mencak-mencak, menyelinap di antara semua kebahagiannya.

.

.

" _Saem_ , hati-hati!" Chan berteriak. Terkejut mendapati gurunya membawa tumpukan meja dan kursi hingga dua pasang sekaligus saat menaiki tangga, ia segera buru-buru menghampirinya. "Sini, biar saya bantu." ucapnya dan bantu mengambil sepasang meja dan kursi untuk mereka bawa ke atap sekolah.

Yunho terkekeh. "Terima kasih, Chan!" Sekarang pandangannya jadi lebih luas untuk menaiki tangga dengan lebih aman.

Keduanya sampai di atap, meletakkan meja dan kursi itu untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah tak terpakai. Yunho menepuk bahu muirdnya, memberikan semangat. "Ayo, kita angkat yang lainnya lagi!" serunya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi lelah, meski peluh telah berceceran memenuhi wajah.

" _Saem_ ," Chan memanggil pelan.

Yunho terpaksa kembali berbalik. "Ya?" Ia bisa melihat bagaimana muridnya memilin pelan ujung seragam dan sedikit menunduk, menandakan bahwa muridnya itu sedang ragu-ragu. Maka, Yunho memutar seluruh tubuh untuk sepenuhnya menghadap pada murid bimbingannya.

"Keputusan kepala sekolah itu… apa sungguhan tidak bisa diubah?" Akhirnya Chan berujar dengan sorot mata penuh harap yang begitu murni.

Yunho sampai hampir tersedak akibatnya. Bagaimanapun, ia hanya berdeham. "Bapak tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Bapak akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk ekskul yang Bapak bina. Kau tidak tidak perlu khawatir, Chan!" Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Chan, berharap remaja yang masih labil itu dapat lebih tenang.

Meski, sebenarnya tak berpengaruh pada apa-apa.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekskul kami harus bertanding bersama dua ekskul lainnya. Ekskul kami sudah pasti kalah, _Saem_! Bagaimana jika kami tidak bisa menari di sekolah lagi?"

Ya, sedikit banyak Yunho bisa mengerti kekhawatiran seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh muridnya. Memang bila dilihat dari segi prestasi dan keaktifan, ekskul dance jelas tidak memiliki kesempatan yang paling banyak. Tetapi, semangat-semangat membara yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh anggotanya, bagaimana Yunho dapat mengabaikan yang satu itu?

Pada akhirnya, Yunho memberikan senyuman dan menepuk bahu Chan beberapa kali lagi. "Bapak belum bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, Chan. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya melakukan yang terbaik, maka ekskul dance akan baik-baik saja."

"Begitukah, _Saem_?" Sorot penuh harap itu lagi.

Yunho meringis. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Bagus! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik dan memastikan ekskul dance tidak jadi dibubarkan!" Setelah melayangkan tinjunya ke udara, Chan membungkuk pada Yunho dan segera berlari keluar dengan kecepatan penuh.

Yunho terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ia jadi berpikir, apakah menggantungkan harapan lain untuk anak itu adalah keputusan yang tepat atau seharusnya ia patahkan saja hatinya sekalian?

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah pembersihan debu disana-sini, bolak-balik memindahkan barang, dan tak lupa mengepel, ruangan bekas gudang itu secara menakjubkan telah bertransformasi menjadi ruangan baru yang layak pakai. Ketiga-belasnya tepar di lantai yang berdecit, hingga lupa bahwa hari sudah semakin gelap, tetapi tidak ada yang berniat untuk beranjak. Ruangan itu sunyi, hanya diisi dengan deru napas yang saling berlomba berebut oksigen.

Sampai guru mereka menyembul dari balik daun pintu dengan membawa dua kantung kresek dan senyum merekah. "Anak-anak, Bapak belikan minuman!" serunya, menghampiri murid-muridnya yang satu per satu mulai mengambil posisi duduk untuk meraih sekaleng minuman dingin.

Yunho memperhatikan muridnya dengan senyum terkembang yang tak bisa hilang. Pemandangan para anggota dari ketiga ekskul binaannya berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama tanpa adanya pertengkaran biasanya hanya menjadi mimpi di siang bolong saja. Namun, lihat sekarang, muridnya meminum minuman yang ia belikan dengan begitu damai. Mungkin, menyatukan ketiga ekskul ini tidaklah seberat yang ia pikirkan…

" _Saem_ , jadi bagaimana peraturannya?" tanya Seungcheol.

…atau mungkin tidak.

"Peraturan apa, ya?"

Terdengar dengusan dari Jihoon yang sedang duduk menyandar pada dinding. "Peraturan tentang persaingan perebutan tempat di sekolah ini dan bagaimana kami berbagi ruangan sekecil ini. Bapak tidak berpikir kami bersedia untuk disatukan, kan?"

Awalnya memang begitu. Yunho sudah berpikir begitu, sampai kenyataan menampar keras dirinya tepat di wajah.

Yunho berdeham. "Kalian serius ingin bersaing? Bila kita bersatu menjadi ekskul seni, kita bisa—"

" _Saem_ , kurcaci dan si mata besar itu tidak akan mau kalah. Jadi, biarkan saja kami bersaing dan beritahukan kami peraturannya. Semua masalah beres." sahut Soonyoung, yang langsung dilempari tatapan melotot dari beberapa sudut dan hanya dibalas dengan seruputan keras dari minuman soda yang sedang diteguknya.

Sembari menghela napas berat, Yunho memijat pelipis. Mau dipikirkan sampai kepala meledak pun, dirinya seharusnya sadar bahwa ia tidak akan menemukan jalan lain selain melihat ekskul binaannya terpecah belah hingga hanya dapat mempertahankan satu nama.

Menghelakan napas sekali lagi, Yunho akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, kita akan mulai permainannya. Peraturan pertama, karena tidak memungkinkan untuk menggunakan ruangan ini di waktu yang sama, maka kita akan membagi waktu latihannya. Satu ekskul hanya diberi waktu tiga jam untuk memakai ruangan, terhitung dari pukul satu siang hingga sepuluh malam. Silahkan suit untuk menentukan urutannya."

Tidak berniat merubah posisi duduk, para ketua ekskul masing-masing hanya menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersuit. Hasilnya, yang menang pertama adalah eskul vokal, selanjutnya ekskul band, dan yang terakhir adalah ekskul dance. Seperti dugaan, para anggota ekskul vokal dan band saling bersorak gembira, sementara ekskul dance terima-terima saja dengan hasil yang mereka dapatkan.

"Bagus, itu adalah urutan untuk besok. Selanjutnya akan digilir." ujar Yunho, mengundang seruan tidak terima dari siapa saja, kecuali anggota ekskul dance yang kini gantian berseru.

" _Saem_ —" Seungkwan mengacungkan tangan ingin menginterupsi.

Tetapi, dihentikan segera oleh Yunho. "Bapak tidak menerima keberatan, Seungkwan."

"Tidak, _Saem_ , ini adalah pertanyaan penting!"

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alis. "Baiklah. Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan saat istirahat? Apa tidak dibagi jadwal juga?"

Guru pembimbing ekskul yang telah berkepala tiga itu menggumam sedikit, sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Siapa saja bebas menggunakan ruangan saat istirahat."

"Yes!" _Ini berarti kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan bule ganteng itu akan semakin banyak_ , pikir Seungkwan.

Ketahuan bertingkah terlalu senang, Seungkwan buru-buru meringkuk di tempatnya untuk bersembunyi dari segala tatapan curiga yang menyerangnya.

Yunho hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah peraturan kedua. Parameter penilaian dari ekskul mana yang akan bertahan adalah ekskul yang mengumpulkan prestasi paling banyak…" Ia melirik ke arah ekskul dance yang telah menghembuskan napas putus asa, kemudian melanjutkan, "…terhitung mulai besok hingga enam bulan ke depan." Senyumnya kembali terkembang saat melihat semangat di mata anak-anak itu mulai berkobar kembali.

"Prestasi kami yang sudah-sudah apa tidak diperhitungkan, _Saem_?" celetuk Mingyu. Kerutan di dahinya menunjukkan seberapa ia sangat keberatan atas keputusan tersebut.

"Hmm… mungkin akan ada penilaian tersendiri untuk itu." Tidak ada yang menginterupsi lagi, jadi Yunho melanjutkan peraturannya. "Oke, selanjutnya adalah peraturan yang terakhir. Yaitu, masing-masing dari kalian harus tampil di hari kelulusan yang akan dilaksanakan enam bulan lagi, dengan menampilkan karya hasil ciptaan kalian sendiri. Jadi, ekskul dance silahkan membuat tarian kalian sendiri, ekskul band silahkan membuat lagu kalian sendiri, begitu juga dengan ekskul vokal. Itu akan menjadi penilaian yang paling besar."

Meskipun sebelumnya, Yunho pernah membayangkan bagaimana ketiga ekskul binaannya tampil dalam satu panggung bersama-sama, sepertinya hal tersebut hanya akan mampu menjadi mimpi-mimpinya saja.

"Bagaimana? _Deal_?"

" _Deal_!"

Kecuali, bila ada keajaiban yang terjadi. Seharusnya Yunho tidak mengubur mimpinya, tetapi melakukan sesuatu. Ah, tidak, ia harus melakukan beberapa hal. Ya, tentu saja, pasti akan ada keajaiban di antara kerja kerasnya.

-TBC-


End file.
